


Cold hands Warm heart

by Burntblackfeathers



Series: Writing Games [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, My boys are back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntblackfeathers/pseuds/Burntblackfeathers
Summary: "Hey, I'm with you, okay. Always" (14 minutes)





	Cold hands Warm heart

Theo was very much regretting agreeing to this. Yesterday when Hafez had suggested ice skating, he had agreed, mostly because of how excited Hafez was, but actually being on the ice now reminded him of why he had refused to do this before.

So far he had spent most of the time on the ice hugging the edge, little kids skating carefully around him. Hafez had darted off as soon as they had arrived, zooming around on feet far lighter than they were on the ground. 

Theo watched him. He was so graceful, controlled where he was usually slumped comfortably, relaxed where he was usually agitated. He found that he couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

Hafez eventually looked up to see Theo staring at him. He grinned and skated back towards him. “Hello there.”

“Hi. Having fun?”

Hafez let himself slide closer, “I am. But not as much as I could be having with you.”

Theo pushed his hair back and almost slipped for it, quickly planting his hands back on the edge. “I don’t know how.” 

Hafez smiled “I’ll teach you,” he pried Theo’s hands off the edge, taking them into his own, “I’ve got you, don’t worry.”

Theo let out a shaky laugh, his hands tightly holding Hafez’s as they rolled away from the wall. 

"Hey, I'm with you, okay?” Hafez said, “Always. Just look at how I move and move with me."

Theo did, and although he was skating like a child, he was skating. He very much did not let go of Hafez though, but Hafez didn’t seem to mind this. 

Slowly slowly he loosened enough that they were just holding hands as they went. Theo flashed him a smile, watching a very soft expression form on Hafez’s face. He couldn’t decipher it, however, before he was suddenly slipping backwards, hands flailing until he was caught against the wall and Hafez. 

And then he was pulling Hafez in and kissing him, hot breath and the cold of the ice biting into his back. 

“We could just stay on the wall,” he said after a few minutes.

“Yeah,” Hafez replied a little dazed, “Let’s stay right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't resist sharing my boys. Let me know what you think of them, but please know that if it's negative I /will/ cry.
> 
> Thanks for reading, if you want more I am on tumblr! I know! shocking! My url is burntblackfeathers or pentopaperhandstokeys. Hope you have a good day :)


End file.
